Late night visitor
by LadyIconDraco
Summary: Kaiba gets a late night visitor. YYxS. Completed
1. Kaiba

This is my first even remotely lemon, and my first YGO. Please be kind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Seto Kaiba closed the door to his bedroom, shutting out the noise created by Mokuba and his guests. "Don't they ever rest?" Slipping of his shoes and jacket the CEO picked up his laptop and sat on his bed, back against the headboard. He failed to notice the golden pyramid that lay on a couch across the room.

Half an hour later, the CEO pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a sigh. He set the laptop aside and looked up at the top of his bed. His reflection looked back at him. _The only thing more ridiculous than the fact that someone invented a bed like this is that Mokuba bought me one for Christmas. _Slightly disturbed by the mirror Kaiba returned his gaze to the room; it landed on the door. _Why did Mokuba invite them? He knows that I hate Yugi and that alter-ego of his, what's his name...Yami?_

Kaiba felt something brush against his cheek. His hand shot to the spot, but felt nothing. Huffing at his idiocy Kaiba slid down his bed and lay flat. _What would be touching me anyways? That damn 'Pharaoh' business is really making me jumpy. If they expect me to believe that ridiculous nonsense they are sadly mistaken. They were **barely** able to convince me that Yami is another person_. He closed his eyes, arms folded above his head. The duelist felt a disembodied something trailed down his side, gently caressing his hip before continuing down his leg. He shot up and looked around. Nothing was out of place, no visible clue was present. He leaned back on his elbow, the other hand messaging his forehead. _What is wrong with me_? "I need to get some sleep."

The bed shifted, as though someone had gotten on. He felt another set of hips straddling his own. His arm was pulled out from under him, causing him to fall flat on the bed. Seto's arms were forced above his head, and he watched as a belt appeared out of thin air. The teen fought against his invisible assailant.

"Shh, I don't think that you're going to be getting much sleep tonight, Kaiba." Kaiba shivered at the way this voice said his name, he recognized the melodic sound, but could not place it. The belt was looped through an opening in his headboard. He attempted to pull free, but his fight proved futile and his hands were bound. Seto opened his mouth to yell, to Mokuba, to Yugi, even to the dog. He didn't want them to see him like this, but he chose safety over pride. However, the choice was taken from him as another mouth crashed down on his. Disembodied hands played over his prone form, unbuttoning his shirt, and loosening his belt. His eyes had closed when the belt had locked around his wrists; he moaned against his assailant's mouth and opened his eyes.

He was momentarily disoriented; he had expected to see his own orbs reflected in the mirror's surface, instead he saw a form laid over his own. The figure wore blue pants and a matching jacket, multi-colored hair sticking out at odd angles. _Yugi?__ No…_ The body was too tall, thin, and strong to be the young Mutou. _It's not Yugi, it's… _"Yami".

The spirit had pulled slightly away from the CEO when he had stopped mid tongue-battle. At the sound of his name the Pharaoh's head turned to where Kaiba was looking. Yami smirked into the mirror, and then turned back around.

Seeing the smirk, Kaiba's eyes narrowed, he searched the air in front of him for the Pharaoh. Even though he could not see the spirit's face he thrust his head up, capturing Yami's lips. He heard a gasp from the one above him and then a chuckle as his belt came off.

"No objections then?" Yami's tongue slipped momentarily into the teen's ear.

"Shut up geezer." Another chuckle escaped the Pharaoh's throat as he undid the button and zipper of Kaiba's pants. The CEO looked up again, watching Yami remove his pants, and boxers. The spirit's hand grazed Kaiba's bare abdomen; the taller boy gasped. The hand slipped further down, between his legs, the CEO fought the urge to thrust against the hand, but lost the battle. Another melodic chuckle reached the teen's ears.

"First time?"

"You chuckle again and I'll show you a first…" A sharp intake of breath left his sentence unfinished as Yami's mouth closed around him. The Pharaoh set a slow pace that Kaiba found pleasurably agonizing. He felt something build slowly, he was close to something. What, he had no clue, but there was something just out of his reach. Kaiba then did something that he had never done before, he begged. "Please, faster." He tried to thrust his hips to speed his partner up, but found that Yami was holding them down. The Pharaoh, however, did oblige him and sent Kaiba over the edge.

"YAMI!"

Kaiba lay, hands unbound, next to the great Pharaoh. _And now I know why he is called great._ He looked up at the mirror, reassuring himself of his invisible partner's presence. Yami wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist.

"Bastard," Kaiba teased. "Taking advantage of a poor innocent virgin."

"Innocent my ass. You could have stopped me if you wanted." Kaiba snuggled closer to his lover's warmth. He glanced up at the mirror again.

"Yami." The spirit was quickly falling asleep.

"Hm?"

"Remind me to thank Mokuba."

"Hm."

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!

Draco


	2. Yami

This took a long time and for a while I wasn't going to continue it, but here is the story from Yami's point of view, with a little more at the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own it!!! If I did it would be VERY dirty and rated too high for me to watch.

"Are you sure that you'll be ok in here Yami?" Yugi asked as he placed the pyramid on a couch in a bedroom that Yami had assured him was unoccupied.

-I'll _be fine aibou. Go have fun, I could use some time to myself_.-

/_If you're sure_. / The small teen bit his lip.

-_Go ahead Yugi_.- Yugi gave a nod and released his hold on the puzzle, separating his mind from his other half's; he rushed back to the party going on in the Kaiba living room. Once the spirit was certain that Yugi was gone he exited the puzzle. A few minutes later the object of his desires entered the room. He watched as the brunette removed his jacket and picked up the object that Yugi referred to as a laptop. He quietly watched the CEO, wondering how best to go about his plan and admiring the Adonis before him. The Pharaoh saw his chance to act as the teen grew tired of his laptop. Pulling energy from the Puzzle, Yami solidified his form enough to be tangible, while remaining invisible. Visibility would take far more energy then he could safely expend. The champion reached out and brushed his hand against the brunette's cheek. A smile covered his face as the crimson eyed teen watched CEO's reaction to his touch. _Now, now Kaiba, it's rude to brush people off._ Seen the other duelist, lying prone before him, sent a thrill up Yami's spine. He couldn't resist touching him again; the Pharaoh drew his hand from Kaiba's should down his side to the brunette's hip where he felt the need to delve between the ice king's legs. He fought down the urge, settling with a caress, before moving his hand down Seto's leg. _Time enough for that later. _Yami withheld a chuckle as the dragon master shot up in bed; his eyes shooting around the room.

"I need to get some sleep." The spirit took that as his cue; he slowly climbed onto the bed. He settled his own hips over Seto's, smirking down at him, even if the man couldn't see him. Yami jerked the arm holding Kaiba's weight out from under him and held onto it, he undid the buckle around his neck and hoped that Yugi wouldn't miss it too badly. He could hold the illusion of clothing but anything that he wanted to be kept permanently had to come from Yugi's body. The taller teen fought him and pulled against his hold, to no avail.

"Shh, I don't think that you're going to be getting much sleep tonight, Kaiba." The Pharaoh proceeded to bind Seto's wrists to the headboard. From the sharp intake of breath and the opening of the CEO's mouth, Yami guessed that he was going to do and stopped the scream before it could escape. Straddling the teen did nothing for the magician's restraint and he found himself exploring his captive's body with his hands, and loosening the belt that stood between him and his prize. I meant to take this slowly; I guess that plan is out the window. He felt himself getting more aroused as a moan escaped Kaiba's lips. He grew suspicious the moment his partner stopped moving and pulled away slightly to look at the brunette.

"Yami." His partially erect cock hardened at the sound of his name coming from Seto's lips. He turned his head to see where the teen below him was looking, and found his own reflection looking down at him.

_A mirror, really now Kaiba, must you be so kinky? Not that I'm complaining._ He smirked at the expression Seto displayed in the mirror, the lust that hid behind the surprise. Yami turned his attention back to the overly dressed, in the Pharaoh's humble opinion, teen. He was happily surprised by Kaiba taking a more active role and claiming his lips, he moaned at the feel of the dragon master's lips.

"No objections then?" He whispered into the brunette's ear; he took advantage of his position to delve his tongue into the cavern.

"Shut up geezer." A chuckle escaped the Pharaoh's throat as he undid the button and zipper of Seto's pants. The CEO looked up again, to watch Yami remove his pants, and boxers the spirit assumed. The spirit trailed his hand across Kaiba's bare abdomen; the taller boy gasped. The Pharaoh finally allowed his hand to slip further down, between the brunette's legs. The CEO thrust against the hand, obviously against his will. Another chuckle escaped Yami's throat.

"First time?"

"You chuckle again and I'll show you a first…" The Pharaoh closed his mouth around the tower he had caused to form on the dragon master, cutting him off mid-sentence. Yami set a slow pace; he didn't want Kaiba passing out from exhaustion before they were done. Kaiba then did something that the Pharaoh thought the teen would never do, he begged. "Please, faster." Yami held down Seto's hips as he tried to thrust into the magician's mouth. The Pharaoh obliged Kaiba, quickening the pace and quickly brining the teen to completion.

"YAMI!"

The King of Games lay next to his now unbound partner, watching him. When uncertainty claimed the taller duelist and he glanced up to reassure himself that Yami had not left him, the Pharaoh wrapped an arm around the other duelist's waist.

"Bastard," Kaiba teased. "Taking advantage of a poor innocent virgin."

"Innocent my ass. You could have stopped me if you wanted." Kaiba snuggled closer to his lover's warmth. He glanced up at the mirror again.

"Yami." The spirit pulled against sleeps grip.

"Hm?"

"Remind me to thank Mokuba."

"Hm." _So that's where the mirror come from, I thought that Mokuba was innocent._

There you go, I hope that you enjoyed the second and final chapter of 'Late night visitor.'

'Please leave a contribution in the little box.'

Some candy would be nice too, anything but chocolate, unless it's a Kindereier.

Draco


End file.
